Juan Mendoza
' ' : For the character in Call of Juarez: The Cartel, see Juan Mendoza. Juan "Juarez" Mendoza is the main antagonist of'' Call of Juarez and secondary villain in ''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. He is the biological father of Billy Candle. He acquired his nickname "Juarez" from the border town with the same name. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood ''' '''In 1866, Juarez met Seeing Farther, an Apache seeking one who would sell his people rifles in exchange for the Medallion, which would in turn lead to the Gold of Juarez. He agreed to the exchange, although he would first have to acquire the rifles to barter with. Juan came to the aid of the McCall brothers against Devlin's men to protect his mistress Marisa. He thanked them for saving her from his nemesis, and later promised the McCalls part of the Gold of Juarez in exchange for dealing with the irishman, also introducing them to Seeing Farther and explaining they would trade the Medallion in exchange for rifles. After the McCalls completed their task they met up with Juan and traveled to southern Arizona, to meet with the gunrunner who would sell the rifles to Juarez. Unfortunately, Juan soon became aware he had been thrown in jail. He tasked Ray and Thomas with breaking the gunrunner out of prison. After this endeavor Juan spoke with the gunrunner, Colonel Barnsby and made a deal with him, leaving the McCalls at the mercy of their former commanding officer in exchange for the rifles at presumably less or no cost. They escaped confinement and confronted Juan, who told them Barnsby had been lying to him as well. Since it suited Ray's goals to keep the peace, no blood was shed and the partnership restored. When they arrived at Apache territory they received a hostile welcome, Seeing Farther announced they knew the rifles didn't work. He said that William had told him about the broken weapons, and William requested the Apache spare the group's lives. Running River took his weapons, wagons, horses and Marisa, Juan giving no objection as she had betrayed him by telling William. Juan apprehended William, Marisa, the Medallion and Seeing Farther sometime later and traded the Apache to Colonel Barnsby for horses, shortly before Barnsby's assault on the Apache Camp. He took them back to his Alcazar where he demanded from William how to use the Medallion. Finding no answers save, 'My faith is my shield', he left the cell and saw Marisa give the preacher a gun from above their location. He decided to try and dwindle his faith, he returned to William's prison and ordered one of his men to cut his throat. The preacher killed him in self defense, but Juarez still received no answers. Hearing shooting outside knowing it to be the other McCalls, he left and ordered his underlings to kill William. Juan was approached by Marisa, who told him she was pregnant. After insulting her and turning to leave, Marisa knocked him unconscious and pilfered the Medallion from him. After he awakened he began speaking to one of his minions before Ray appeared from William's cell. Juarez fled and eventually began a firefight with Ray in the caverns below his Alcazar. He said that Marisa had betrayed them both, shedding more light on the subject of Thomas's failure to secure the gates. Juan and Ray began a duel, which he lost. Injured to an unknown degree he dropped out of sight in the knee high water, perhaps too stunned to struggle. Ray began searching for him but William convinced him Juarez didn't matter. Call of Juarez Alive and well sixteen years later, Juarez sent Ty Stewart and the McClyde brothers under command of Tom Manson to kill Thomas and Marisa and bring him the Medallion. While the first half of the assignment was successful, the latter was not, however Manson and his group were aware that Billy had the Medallion, making him their new target (how this happened is uncertain). Eventually they succeeded in capturing him and brought him back to Juan, however his son did not have the Medallion. Juarez lied to him saying Marisa had been killed in the crossfire, and demanded to know where the Medallion was, not believing Billy had lost it in the river. He revealed that they had captured Molly and Juarez told him to get the Medallion or he would give her to his minions for their enjoyment, Billy was released with his whip outside the Alcazar, unbeknowst to the young man Juan had him followed. Billy eventually lead them right to the Gold of Juarez, Juan believed Billy had lied to him and his men attacked him, forcing him to flee for his life. Ray McCall came back through the same passage leaving a trail of corpses behind him and wounded Juarez once more. Juan revealed Marisa and Thomas were killed by his orders, and said that if they did not bring him the gold Molly would die. Ray arrived at Juarez's Alcazar with a covered wagon and revealed a Gatling gun he had somehow obtained, and began shooting down Juan's minions. After he made it to Molly's cell Juarez began throwing sticks of dynamite down at them, which the aging preacher managed to shoot before they landed. Juan next threw a lantern which quickly set the hay-covered floor afire. Billy saved them, and confronted Juarez. Deceptive as usual, Juarez said it was not too late to fix things between them, however Billy refused and stated he had his mother murdered. Juan gave Billy his second Volcano Gun loaded with three bullets, saying that both weapons contained the same amount of ammo, although he lied. Billy won the duel and appeared to kill Juarez. When he finally reached Molly and Ray, Juan reappeared and shot Ray point blank range in the chest with a revolver. He revealed he had been wearing a breastplate, aimed at Billy and pulled the trigger, but the gun was devoid of ammo. He then discarded it and entered a brawl with his son, and again William prevailed. Billy and Molly embraced, eyes turned away from Juarez as he slowly began to rise, knife in hand. Right before he could end his son's life, Reverand Ray shot him, finally killing the monster. Call of Juarez: The Cartel Despite his death, and although it is not confirmed as related the Mendoza Cartel bears his name, suggesting relatives carried on the Mendoza name or perhaps what little remained of Juan's bandits continued pillaging under the name Mendoza. Appearance In Bound in Blood, Juan had long black hair, mustache, and stubble for a beard. He wore a white shirt, with brown pants and boots. He carried two Volcano Guns. Juan's appearence drastically changed in Call of Juarez. His hair was shortened and was combed-over, and had a thicker mustache. He now wore a blue shirt with brown pants and boots. He again carried two Volcano Guns. Personality Juan was a cold-hearted, power hungry man who was easily angered and wouldn't hesitate to kill a man for his pocket change. He also frequently took things out of context. Juarez is also something of a cheat as when he and Billy faced each other in a draw instead of making it a fair fight he wore armor that saved him. Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Category:Call of Juarez characters